Episode 232: Rim Allen
"Rim Allen" was originally released on December 29, 2014. Description We're wrapping 20-Forward up RIGHT. Which is to say, we are forgetting the theme of the year completely, because honestly, we didn't do a great job of fulfilling it. Ah, well - onward and upward, into The Grift! Suggested Talking Points Face 2 Face, Handkerchief Woes, 60 Waffles, Shitty Ringtones, Joey the Giant, Dry Hump Tipz, Keep That Good Smell, Sexy Santa Party, Who Bangers Outline 04:01 - When I'm dining out (specifically at restaurants with an Asian flare) I tend to prefer my food rather spicy. While I love the burn, spicy food usually makes my nose run. I know it's by no means acceptable to blow your nose on a cloth napkin in a restaurant, but can I wipe my nose covertly without making any disgusting noises? -- Restaurant Runs 07:09 - Y - Sent in by Adam Bash, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: My boyfriend gave me a 60 count box of waffles for Christmas. He seemed so excited about it but I don't want to hurt his feelings? 10:51 - My mother is an older mom (I'm 22, she's 60) and she recently received a new smart phone from my father as a belated birthday gift. This is all fine and dandy; however, someone at AT&T turned her onto this app with all the obnoxious free ringtones circa 2006. These gem include a Blake Shelton sound-alike singing "Your homie's calling," and a woman shouting "Alarm, it's your mother-in-law!" Brothers, I love my mother dearly, but I can't change another one of her contacts to one of the corresponding tones. Help! -- Audibly Irate In Austin 14:20 - My desk is located next to both the kitchen and the mailboxes at work. I have a young coworker who literally every time she walks past my desk asks in a sing-song voice, "how's it going?" and actually expects an answers. At first I answered her honestly, but lately I've been getting annoyed and will just say, "Fine... it's going fine..." or going, "You know..." Brothers, could you help me come up with some different ways to answer this woman who demands to know how it's going five to eight times a day? -- It's Going Freakin' Fine In Columbus 18:28 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Aimee-sue Harris, who asks: Dry hump advice? I know it sounds stupid, but for a 15 year old hormone enraged girl who can't go on the pill and whose boyfriend isn't ready, its a pretty smart way to pleasure both of us. Its pretty new to our relationship though, and i have some questions. How do i position ourselves so its like his *ahem* is rubbing right against my *ahem* so its more enjoyable ? And is it better as fast and hard ? And whats the best way to do it ? Usually i wear tights and he wears jeans. Tips ? Thankyouu. 24:50 - MZ - Sponsored by One Month. Sponsored by Slash: Romance without boundaries. Personal message from Zach, Sasha, and Jake. Advertisement for The Flop House. 33:15 - I work for a small company. My only everyday coworker is my boss' daughter. We recently moved into a small office (roughly 10' x 15') and whatever perfume/body-spray/or whatever is just overwhelming. To make it worse, she's a germophobe, and applies similarly-scented hand sanitizer at least every hour. I'm sitting next to her right now, and I have such a headache because of the smell. To be clear, the scent itself is not unpleasant, but it's the perfume volume-to-space ratio that's causing the problem. I've made subtle, general remarks; she's obviously not picking up on those. What's the best way to approach the situation. Do I confront her about it, or do I find a way to make my experience less miserable? -- Stunk Out In St. Louis 38:19 - Y - Sent in by Marco Resnik & Others, from Yahoo Answers user Samantha, who asks: I'm throwing a Sexy Santa Party? Every year my boyfriend and I throw some sort of Christmas party, last year we did kind of a dress up dinner party but we were thinking of doing a Sexy Santa party this year and having everyone wear their sexiest pjs. Any ideas of other things we can do to make this party sexy lol Oh we are in our early 20's in case that helps. 42:23 - This Christmas, I received the same gifts from my parents and my boyfirned's parents after they shopped from my amazon wishlist. I don't want to upset either of them by returning the gifts they chose, but I also don't need two pairs of the same shoes. Should I let one of them know I'm returning their gift, or should I keep it on the down-low and thank them each for the gifts while returning one of the duplicates? -- Ruining unintelligible Returns 44:25 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Throwing Shade, The Goosedown, Song Exploder, Risk, Sawbones, The Adventure Zone 50:06 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Ross, who asks: How hard can you twerk without dying? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response Category:Unintelligible Category:Drew Davenport Category:Vore